


The Realisation

by ReidFan



Series: Spencer and Max [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReidFan/pseuds/ReidFan
Summary: The BAU team reacts to the arrival of the mysterious Max to their office.  Inspired by the one second glimpse of Max and Reid in the BAU office from the CBS midseason promo.Part one of two takes on that image sequence.
Relationships: Reid/Max
Series: Spencer and Max [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544467
Kudos: 10





	The Realisation

The Realisation

CM

K

BAU Team members, Reid/Max

The BAU team reacts to the arrival of the mysterious Max to their office. Inspired by the one second glimpse of Max and Reid in the BAU office from the CBS midseason promo.

My thanks to Aut for the speedy beta!

********

“Did you see that?” (JJ)

“I did! I totally did!” (Garcia)

“He’s been holding out on us.” (JJ)

“They’ve met before, they already know each other.” (Prentiss)

“Know each other? They’ve already slept together. I _know_ it! Did you _see _that eye contact?” (Garcia)

“I wondered why he’d shaved and had his hair cut and styled.” (JJ)

“He looks great!” (Garcia)

“He looks happy!” (Prentiss)

“She’s totally in love with him!” (Garcia)

“He loves her too.” (Prentiss)

“It’s so wonderful to see! Our Boy Genius finally has the love he deserves.” (Garcia)

“I’m excited for them.” (Prentiss)

“I am too. I might even be a little jealous.” (JJ)

“So, where do you think they know each other from?” (Garcia)

“Well…” (Prentiss)

“Spence isn’t the only one holding out on us!” (JJ)

“Emily!” (Garcia)

“She contacted me about a case a while back.” (Prentiss)

“Emily!” (JJ)

“Aaaand I might have suggested a consult with a particular profiler.” (Prentiss)

“And you didn’t tell _us_!” (Garcia)

“You can see why.” (Prentiss)

“So how long has this been going on for?” (JJ)

“You’ll have to ask them that.” (Prentiss)

“Oh but—“ (Garcia)

“Come on, let’s go meet her.” (Prentiss)

******

“And I just wanted to come by and thank Agent Rossi for his help in the case. And Agent Prentiss for her, um, suggestion.” (Max)

“It was our pleasure, Max. Catching these criminals is what we’re here for.” (Rossi)

“Max! Good to see you again” (Prentiss)

“Agent Prentiss. Thank you. For, um, _everything.” _(Max)

“I’m glad we managed to close the case for you. I don’t believe you’ve met our Agent Jareau—“ (Prentiss)

“Call me JJ, please. Nice to meet you.” (JJ)

“And—“ (Prentiss)

“Penelope Garcia” (Max and Garcia in unison)

“Spence has told me so much about you.” (Max)

(Laughs)

“Uh oh” (Garcia)

“It’s all good. Anyway, it’s great to finally meet you all! Spence speaks so highly of all of you.” (Max)

“How nice. Hmm. The good doctor has kept you a complete mystery from us.” (Garcia)

“JJ. Emily. Penelope. This is Max. My best friend and soul mate.” (Reid)

“And if we’re done here?” (Reid, to Max)

“We are. And _we_ have unfinished business. At home. Let’s go.” (Max, to Reid)

“See you later!” (Reid, to his teammates)

*******


End file.
